Anchors Away!
by Ididntdoit07
Summary: The Shichinintai are the best pirates in the Caribbean where they are hunted like others. Their ship, The Ring of Fire, is chased down by the government and brigands and the best adventure is only awaiting!
1. Chapter 1

this is my first start at a pirate fiction with Inuyasha characters...Bankotsu andsome other charactersmight sound a little OOC, but that's cause they're in the Caribbean and are crazy drunken pirates!

**Disclaimer: **the only character I own will be announced in a few chapters...otherwise, i dont own anything.

these are the characters:

**

* * *

**

Bankotsu...captain

Renkotsu...1st mate

Jakotsu...pirate

Suikotsu...pirate

Ginkotsu...pirate

Mukotsu...pirate..

Kyokotsu...pirate

Inuyasha...commodore

Miroku...sailor

Kouga...crazy sailor

Sesshomaru...pirate

Naraku...pirate

Hakudoushi...pirate

Jaken...cook

Sango...pirate wench

Kagome...governor's granddaughter

Grandpa...Governor

Kikyo...nurse

* * *

"Make way! Make way!" A soldier called, making the men and women of all ages make a path around the gallows where the best pirate in the sea was to be executed. A young commodore with long black hair that was sported under his large hat made his way through the crowd and up into the gallows.

The pirate stood on top of the platform with his hands bound, looking up into the noose that would strangle him in minutes. His long dark hair was braided in the back along with old beads woven into his free locks. By the look of his face, you could tell how old he was, even though a small stubble was visible. "Where could they be...?" he asked himself, looking around into the crowd, trying to find at least a person he knew that wouldn't want to kill him. He found noone except a young girl that he helped save from other pirates.

The little girl looked up at him and back to her mother. "Mommy, why are they going to put that thing around his neck?" she asked. Her mother looked down at her daughter and shook her head, not wanting her daughter to know.

Bankotsu was growing very impatient and looked to the hangman to his left. "If you're going to kill me, do it already." he said. The hangman took one look at the dirty pirate and snorted. Bankotsu shrugged and started to mutter bad things about the hangman. "Well, at least_I_ have a girlfriend."

The hangman glared back at Bankotsu who just smirked. "I love you." Bankotsu said, wanting to make the hangman as pissed as possible. "Nice, isn't it? I get to dis you and you can't kill me because you don't have the orders yet." The pirate teased.

"And you call yourself the best pirate in the Caribbean. What a joke..." The hangman actually spoke, making Bankotsu surprised.

"And all this time I thought ye be retarded."

* * *

An hour passed in the hot sun until the hangman finally placed the noose over the pirate's neck. Bankotsu was actually nervous now...where was his crew? Weren't they supposed to come and save him?

Inuyasha stood only feet away from the platform and smirked at the prey. "There's no way you can escape now." he said, earning a death glare from Bankotsu.

'Jakotsu...if you don't get here in the next thirty seconds I'm going to come back and haunt you.' The pirate thought. Drums rang in his ears and he looked over to the hangman who had his hand on the lever, ready to thrust it back, sending Bankotsu to his death.

'Right now would be a good time to come and save me...' Bankotsu bounced on his heels waiting for his crew. The drums stopped. Inuyasha smiled as the hangman pulled the lever, making the platform underneath Bankotsu's feat let loose, and strangling him by the noose. At that same time, the crowd gasped as a large curved sword was thrown towards the gallows.

Bankotsu gasped for breath as he felt the noose strangle him by the throat. He tried to cough, but found even his throat closed and his air was running loose. But, the sword that was thrown came straight at him, and whipped right above Bankotsu's head.

The pirate found himself falling, and then on the ground as he looked up, gasping for breath. The sword that was thrown had cut straight through the noose and right into the hangman's chest.

Bankotsu looked to where the sword came from and saw his friend, swinging on a rope, yelling as he almost lost his balance. "BANKOTSU!"

The other pirate hanging onto the rope, held on for dear life, for if he fell, it would probably cause him to become very vulnerable. The pirate looked up towards the rope and realized he ran out of slack. Out of instinct mixed with stupidity, he let go of the rope, falling right onto the platform in the gallows, ending in a very scrambled tumble. This pirate looked very different than his Captain, for he wore the same thing, except he wore his hair down in a tangled mess with a dirty and sweaty bandana that went under his hair and on his forehead, tying in the back with many beads twisted into his hair. And his eyes were outlined with black and it almost seemed like he was a bloody woman.

Inuyasha screamed at his soldiers. "Get them!"

In less than seconds, soldiers of all sizes ran towards the gallows where Bankotsu and the other pirate stood. The other pirate immediately stood, and grabbed the hilt of his sword, yanking it out of the hangman's chest causing the body to jump a bit. "Sorry, mate." he said, almost smilingand jumped off of the platform to join Bankotsu.

Right as the other pirate reached his captain, the two were surrounded by the soldiers. Bankotsu sighed deeply. "What in bloody hell took you so long, Jakotsu?" They were now back to back, facing the spears in their faces.

"I was runnin' as fast as I could to get here!"

"Where are the others?"

"Our ship."

"_My _ship."

"We got it together, Captain."

"You mean, we _commandeered _it together." Bankotsu corrected his friend.

"Well, you're the captain, so what do you suppose we do...?

"I don't know."

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Inuyasha screamed at the two, pointing his sword under the captain's throat. "I suppose you find a way out of here before you two are killed...but, seeing as you're trapped you can't do nothing."

Jakotsu raised up his finger and asked to speak. "If you don't mind my saying...it's 'you can't do _anything_', love" He ended with a kinky smile which made Bankotsu just roll his eyes and snort. He knew his friend always had an obsession with the commodore...

"Shut up!" Inuyasha switched his sword to Jakotsu's throat and shook his head. "Take them to the cells!"

Then, the kinky pirate burst out in the most excitement Bankotsu had ever seen. "Oooh, the cells! Let's go to the cells! What are the cells?" He asked, specifically to Bankotsu.

* * *

"'What are the cells?' You ask. You're such an idiot, Jakotsu."

"How was _I _supposed to know that the cells meant the jail, huh, Captain?"

"Great, now we're BOTH supposed to be executed tomorrow...great thinking...and now would be a good time for your special 'moments' in time where you get a perfect idea how to get out."

Jakotsu sat against the cement wall that separated the two. He thought for a moment, and then everything went silent. Bankotsu heard nothing else except for the occasional sound of concrete being hit over and over again. "Jakotsu...you alright?"

There were two more hits of his head against the wall, until Jakotsu replied. "I'm just thinkin'..." Suddenly he stopped in the middle of his words and got an idea. "I have an idea!"

"Spill." Bankotsu said, bracing himself against the wall, trying to hear as best he could. Jakotsu began his great plan.

"Okay, so we get out of the jail cells, steal a small dinghy and paddle our way back to the ship." Bankotsu shook his head, knowing the idea would be very stupid.

"And how the bloody hell do you suppose we get out of the cells?"

Bankotsu had a very good point...and he started to hear more banging sounds where Jakotsu banged his head on the concrete wall. "I GOT IT!" he suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, "We bust out of the cells, steal a small dinghy, go to Tortuga, get a drink or two, and _then _go back to the ship. It's brilliant."

Bankotsu banged _his _head against the concrete wall. "You're a complete idiot."

"HEY! At least _I_ didn't get dumped by four gals in the same night!"

"I was drunk!" Bankotsu knew that excuse wouldn't work...even though the other pirate was stupid at some times, he definitely knew when someone was lying or not. Jakotsu snickered and then started to laugh.

"Re-hee-hee-hee-ally," He began, and Bankotsu knew that Jakotsu figured him out. "Love,...Bankotsu..., _Captain_! _I _was drunk too, mate. An' besides, you never get drunk...cause you're always the one who drags me out."

"I drag you out before you hit on a woman."

"Oh! Like that time I woke up to yer wench? Now _that _was terrible...I had nightmares for more than three years!"

"Jakotsu...that happened only two months ago."

"Oh, yeah...an' that was right before you got screwed up in this whole bloody mess."

"We're getting random. Back to the plan."

"Oh! The plan! Wait a minute! I got a great one!" And Jakotsu began another plan that he thought of off the top of his head. "Okay, we use our spoons to improvise them as keys...we throw them out the window...the guard goes away. We burst out of the cells, grab our babies, sneak on a dinghy, paddle out, and meet the guys."

Bankotsu nodded. "That actually might work...but, our 'babies'?"

Jakotsu sighed deeply and pointed his hand out of the cell and to their weapons. "Our 'babies'...my sword, your sword an' pistol?" He sounded like it was completely obvious.

* * *

A few hours later...around 10 p.m.

"Hey, Bankotsu ...why are we still sitting here?"

"..."

"You awake?"

"No."

"Oh...are you hungry?"

"Shut up."

There was silence for about two minutes after that until a bang brought the two to their senses. Bankotsu moved from his comfortable 'bed' and looked out the cell, with Jakotsu following his actions. They looked to their left and found a young woman walking down the stairs to their cells. Jakotsu rolled his eyes and jumped away from the cell bars. "A wench..." he muttered, pulling hisbandana over his eyes.

Bankotsu shook his head, gently chuckling. The woman slowly walked towards Bankotsu, and revealed in her right hand: keys. Bankotsu's eyes grew wide and stared at the woman with dark hair. She smiled at him.

"What are you doin' ?" Bankotsu asked, as she placed the keys in the lock, unlocking the cell door. She sighed deeply and then lifted her head, showing her features. A scar ran from her eye down to her ear where her bangs grew into hair that covered over her ears. Her chocolate colored eyes stood out easily with her raspberry eye shadow.

"I'm setting you free." She answered harshly. Bankotsu was taken back by her attitude.

"Just one question...who are you? And why are you setting me free?"

"Sango." She answered, letting go of the keys to pull up the sleeve of her right arm, revealing a faint blue tattoo on her forearm. Bankotsu stared at it for a while before making eye contact.

"You're...a pirate?"

Jakotsu lifted hisbandana and then peeked out the cell to see Sango. He sneered at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Pirate wench..." he muttered under his breath. "Tryin' to steal my Bankotsu..."

Sango released the key and opened the cell, letting Bankotsu out. "Thanks." He said to her, earning a cold glance from his companion. "Oh, sorry about me friend, he doesn't like filth."

Sango gently laughed and started to unlock the other cell. "I know...just by the way he glares at me..."

Jakotsu stared at her for a minute and stubbornly turned to face the other way, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'd rather be hung than saved by a wench."

Sango straightened up and brushed off the dirt of her pants. "Alright then, let's go." She took the keys out of the lock, walking away with Bankotsu following her, grabbing his weapons, leaving Jakotsu in the cell. The other pirate then looked around and realized he was alone.

"O-on second thought...BANKOTSU, GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE IN HERE!"

* * *

"So, you saved us because you want something in return?" Bankotsu asked Sango as he and Jakotsu followed her around the port. Sango stopped and nodded, not facing the other pirate.

"Aye. I need a lift back to Tortuga."

Jakotsu raised his hand for a chance to speak. "Why do you need a lift to there?"

"My husband told me to leave here...so my chance of survival were well."

Bankotsu spoke up too. "May I ask who your husband is?"

Sango nodded and sighed. "Miroku...he works for the commodore."

"Is he cute?"

Both Sango and Bankotsu stared at Jakotsu who just shrugged. "I want to know." he said very innocently, shrugging again. Sango rolled her eyes and sighed as she nodded, then continued to sneak away with the two pirates following her.

She paused when she spotted a canoe. "Look!" she said, pointing to the dinghy. Jakotsu stared at it while Bankotsu was amazed. "We can steal it!" She said excitedly. Bankotsu was still amazed while Jakotsu looked out of his mind with boredom.

"_Commandeer _ye wench."

Bankotsu glared at his pirate friend and then shook his head. Sango snuck out of the shadows of the pier and to the small dinghy. "Come on!" She whispered, motioning for them to follow as she also grabbed a paddle. Bankotsu looked to Jakotsu and shrugged, walking towards Sango to help her.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes and looked up to the sky. "Why me?"

* * *

well, thats the end of the first chapter...I wonder how I did...seemed a bit rushed, eh? oh well...well, please tell me how I did!

R&R!

-Ididntdoit07


	2. The Sea Eagle

well, this is the next chapter of Anchors Away...it's a gay name, I know. thanks for the reviews!

**silver starlit kitsune: **thanks, just wait for the next chapter after this!

**animefanatic-9877: **i updated!

**disclaimer: **i own the story and nothing else.

* * *

Of course, Sango made the two men paddle the canoe. They managed to get out of the port for only five minutes until they were spotted by guards on a nearby ship docked at a long pier. They had to paddle quickly to another ship, a much smaller one, but faster.

Bankotsu jumped straight out of the canoe and onto the back of the ship labeled: Sea Eagle. He climbed quickly up the side and onto the deck. He was soon followed by Sango and last but not least Jakotsu who mumbled crap about women.

The other ship after them had already begun it's flight towards the Sea Eagle and was gaining fast. Sango pulled out her knife and cut the ropes holding the sail while the two other pirates got the Sea Eagle ready to take flight.

The white sails seemed to pop up along with a flag which sported British colors. Bankotsu stared at it and groaned. "I hate the British...damn guards don't even give us pirates 'chance."

"That's no reason to hate em'...me husband is a guard here." Sango said, about to take hold of the wheel, but Bankotsu beat her to it.

"I believe I am the captain of this ship, miss."

Jakotsu stared at the oncoming ship. "Hey...it's gainin' on us."

* * *

"Hey...it's...it's a'gainin' on us..."

Both Bankotsu and Sango turned to see the other ship gaining very quick speed towards them and the Captain panicked. "Jakotsu, grab the wheel."

"WHAT?"

"Do it."

"I haven't sailed anything in my life, n-not even that little kiddy boat me uncle made! I was scared!"

Bankotsu knew how to get his way and he started...just now. "And you call yourself a pirate...You be a bloody wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp, I'm just scared that I might wreck this beauty...it's so...nice and...better than your ship..."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and then pushed his friend straight towards the wheel. "Jakotsu, it's easy. Grab the wheel and steer."

There was a whimper and a death glare, and then the kinky pirate took hold of the wheel, shaking. Bankotsu ran back to Sango. "Okay, you and I need to man the sails."

"Cant he do it with me?" Sango asked. Bankotsu only shook his head shallowly.

"If he did, he would kill you...he hates women."

"Uh...ye kinda need-ta'...hurry it up a bit..." Jakotsu turned to the two others with a desperate look in his eyes. Bankotsu looked to the ship and with one pull of a rope, the last sail was up and the Sea Eagle was on its way.

"Jakotsu! What in bloody hell do ye' think yer doin'?"

"I have an idea..." the other pirate replied, steering the Sea Eagle right towards the other ship. Sango grabbed onto Bankotsu and watched as their ship and the other ship came very close. Bankotsu looked down the woman.

"It's never good when he has an idea, Sango...so...I suggest you grab onto something."

* * *

"Lieutenant, what are they doing?" A short sailor ran up to the master of the ship, seeing the Sea Eagle head straight towards them. The lieutenant shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"He couldn't be..."

* * *

It was minutes before the Sea Eagle was straight on the track to hit the other ship. Jakotsu looked back to Bankotsu and Sango. "Hang onto yer pants!" he yelled to them and then faced forward. Behind him, Bankotsu and Sango were panicked.

"What's he going to do?" Sango asked.

Bankotsu shook his head. "I have no idea..."

Right before the Sea Eagle was about to crash into the other ship, Jakotsu took the wheel and spun it left, causing the ship to make a sharp left turn, making Bankotsu and Sango lose their balance. The Sea Eagle managed to scrape the side of the other ship and knock off some of their cannons and causing one of them to puncture the bottom of the other ship.

The lieutenant screamed as the side of his ship was practically ripped off.

And Jakotsu laughed at the lieutenant. Bankotsu ran up to Jakotsu. "What do you think yer doin'?"

"That ship is bulky and slow...our ship, our Sea Eagle, is quick and can turn quickly...the other ship will have to sail a little longer towards the port to turn...n' besides, their ship might now sink...!"

"That is actually probably the best idea you've ever had."

"Where to now?" Sango asked, popping into the view.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at each other and smiled as they both said: "Tortuga."

* * *

The Captain walked through a crowd of drunk men and women carrying three glasses full of rum. He finally made it to a small wooden table where his friend and Sango sat. Bankotsu set the glasses on the table and took one himself while the two others took theirs. Bankotsu noticed that Sango and Jakotsu weren't fighting too. "What happened? Did you two just suddenly become friends?"

"Suppose..." Jakotsu answered, taking a long swig of the rum. Sango took her glass and sipped it, unlike the two other men.

"Hey...ye haven't told me anything about why you're out here."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu faced each other and shrugged. Then, the captain began to speak. "I was just searchin' the place for things to pilfer but guards chased me into a trap and caught me...I take it me crew was about to leave when Jakotsu got off...and...?"

"I was going to get you."

"Yeah...but before we were to sail all the Spanish Main, and become the most feared pirates in the Caribbean." Bankotsu finished with chugging down the rum and belching long after that. "My ship is too feared. White sails and reddish wood...m'father said it came from the Ring O' Fire...and that's its name."

"I heard about that ship...but I've never seen it." Sango remarked, looked around, making sure no British guards were there. Jakotsu rolled his eyes and began to speak.

"Well, since this is yer stop--"

"Actually I have a proposal to make...you two n' I could sail together...I could help sail cause I don't want to wind up carrying one or two babies before me husband gets here...the men around here are complete dogs."

Bankotsu grew wide-eyed and Jakotsu cupped a hand over his mouth before he spat out some rum which went down the wrong way. "Well, um...that's a good idea, but... if you sail under our colors, ye might end up gettin' killed."

Sango rolled her eyes and stood up. "Ye haven't seen me fight, have you?" she asked, and at that same time an older dirty man walked up behind her and slapped her butt. Jakotsu looked like he was about to throw up when Bankotsu was just very surprised. Sango immediately twisted around and high kicked the man in the face, knocking him over and falling over onto another table, knocking it down.

A few drunk men and women stopped to stare and then went right back to laughing or partying. Sango turned to face the two men. "That's just the beginning."

Bankotsu clapped slowly but loud. And Jakotsu was busy trying to scratch what just happened out of his mind. "Wow...that was...really..." Bankotsu couldn't even speak...she was so quick with her reactions that it was almost like pure reflex. Sango smiled and sat back down like nothing happened.

"So...I'm still having trouble with yer names..."

Bankotsu took the liberty of introducing themselves. "I'm Bankotsu...Captain of the Ring of Fire, and my 2nd mate, Jakotsu...he's very openly gay."

"Like I didn't already figure that out." Sango said, adding a small laugh to the end of her sentence. "And not just by his attitude, you can see it too...how he's just rubbing up to you and talking in kinky slurs... it's obvious."

"I know this might sound random, but...since yer the Captain of the Ring of Fire...can I have the Sea Eagle? I mean...it's just so..."

"Ask Jakotsu...he loves that ship."

Jakotsu perked up at the sound of his name and then stared at Sango. He pointed to himself and definitely made it clear. "My-ship."

"My ship." Sango decided to have a little fun with this so called 'women-hater.'

"My ship."

"My ship."

"My ship."

"MY ship, Jakotsu."

"Fine. We share it."

Bankotsu turned to face Jakotsu. "You're willing to share the Sea Eagle with her?" Jakotsu thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Deal?" Sango asked, holding out her hand. Jakotsu stared at her dirty hand and then to his hand which had scrap fabric wrapped around it and with a big emerald ring on his finger. Jakotsu closed his eyes and reached out, grabbing her hand.

"Deal."

Sango smiled and let go of his hand, grabbing her glass and sipping down the rest of her rum. "And comin' up with the excuse 'I was drunk' doesn't count."

Jakotsu smiled at Bankotsu and leaned on him. "I'm drunk, take me home." He said.

* * *

**can you please tell me how i did? there wont be another chapter for about two weeks because I'm gone to my cousin's wedding...trust me i dont wanna go...**

**are sango and jakotsu beginning to like eachother? where is the rest of Bankotsu's crew? What will happen?**

**while waiting, please review. **


	3. Battle Scars

i was actually okay with making another chapter before I left...(im going friday.) trust me I dont wanna go...it's like...bad.

oh well. on with chapter 3! WOW!

**animefanatic-9877: **thanks for your reviews! it only gets better!

**silver starlight kitsune: **LOL. yeah, I decided to put some humor in here, you guys were getting too stiff.

**SesshouMaru-sama's Rin: **boy, that's a cool name! but hard to spell, erk yeah, I was in the pirate mood when I decided to write this. Truthfully, I watched the deleted scenes only about two days ago...with the scars. that's why... I'm not saying anymore. you have to read.

**Disclaimer: **I have no ship insurance. I have no money. lies, lies, lies! okay, I dont own Inuyasha, happy?

I was about to sue Ice Breakers because it said they gave me 30 liquid ice things when they only gave me 27. THEY LIE!

okay, on with the story.

* * *

Morning...

Sango ran up to the room Bankotsu and Jakotsu were staying in a hurry. "We must leave! Soldiers from the port! They're here looking for us!" she yelled as she swung the door open. Bankotsu screamed as the light from the door flowed in and landed right on him. Jakotsu, somewhere under a sheet on the ground shot up, yelling.

"What happened?"

Sango sighed deeply and ran into the room, grabbing their clothes, and throwing them at them. "The commodore! He is here!"

Bankotsu jumped out of bed butt naked, staring at her. "Where are they here?" Sango's gaze shifted stared at his member and she sweat-dropped and immediately looked away.

"Eek! Put some clothes on!" She screamed, pointing to the clothes which neither of them have picked up yet.

* * *

In less than five minutes, the three were up and ready to go even with their weapons. Bankotsu led the way through the town caverns, avoiding any guards. They snuck as quick as they could towards the Sea Eagle, but found a guard patrolling right at the pier. 

"Dammit." Bankotsu said, turning to Jakotsu and Sango...but...Sango wasn't there! "Sango?" he looked around and then saw her walk right up to the guard. "What the hell is she doing?"

Sango came right next to the guard and whispered in his hear. The next thing that Bankotsu and Jakotsu knew that she was making out with him! But, she reached back her hand to her sword and immediately broke away from the guard, thrusting her sword right into the guard's stomach. She turned around and motioned for the two pirates to come.

"She's good." Jakotsu remarked, following Bankotsu to the Sea Eagle. They easily boarded the ship and slowly unanchored it.

* * *

Commodore Inuyasha looked around the port for any pirates, but only availed in finding a bunch of drunk men and women. "Alright, men, they're not here!" He yelled out, turning around to go back to the dock where his ship was. But, he immediately caught eye of another ship making out of the port quite quickly. He caught one glimpse of the name and yelled to all of his men. 

"GO! They're right there!"

* * *

Bankotsu turned around to see a very angry Commodore screaming at them. He looked to Jakotsu and sighed deeply. "Your lover is mad." 

Jakotsu just looked to Inuyasha and laughed...this was going to be a very fun adventure out to the Ring of Fire. "Well, I don't blame him for being mad...I got in bed with 'im an' he left the next day." He said, smirking at Sango who just rolled her eyes.

"Is he always like this?"

"Ye bet." Bankotsu and Jakotsu said at the same time.

* * *

Sango sat on the deck of the Sea Eagle, slowly sipping a jug of rum. Next to her sat Jakotsu who was half awake. There was no communication and the only sounds heard were the waves splashing against the sides of the ship. "Hey...since m' now a part of his crew...what's my job?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence. 

Jakotsu opened one eye and stared at her for a minute, studied her frame and weapons and closed his eyes again. "Rank...rank...rank..." he thought for a moment and pulled his hat over his eyes. "God, I don't know."

Sango nodded...she finally decided right now wasn't the good time to decide her rank in the crew that Bankotsu was Captain of. "Show me your scars." Jakotsu said, making Bankotsu, who still stood at the wheel, turn back to face his friend, staring at him like he was nuts. Sango laughed a bit and then pointed to her eye where the scar ran down to her cheek.

"I got that from trainin' with my father. It was just a game until I got slashed by my brother right here. Show me one of yours." She demanded, finishing off with a smirk. Jakotsu took off his hat and laid it on his knees, and then pulled up the sleeve on his shirt up to his elbow and pointed to a large deep slash mark from his wrist up to the joint in his elbow. The scar even traced moved its way over a tattoo of a serpent wrapped around a sword.

"In battle, a mullet grazed me an' stopped right at the joint...I had to remove it me self."

"Think that's somethin'? Take a look at this..." she unbuttoned her collar to reveal a scabbed slash across her neck and down to the other side of her collar. "That happened when three pirates tried to see how strong I was...it only happened a week ago."

"Really? I've kept these ever since I was fifteen..." Jakotsu folded back his shirt, where three healed bullet holes scarred the right of his chest, still a bit red and blue from the bruising. "You want to talk about pain? Get information on what happened that day."

Sango stared at them in shock and then back to eye contact. "Wow...that's...horrible." she felt her chest in sympathy. "I'm sorry..."

"It's nothing t'all compared to what happened a few months ago."

"What?"

"An enemy ship was blown up...debris were thrown everywhere...an' a plank of wood from its deck came right towards me an' I passed out...when I woke...that plank had been thrust into my side and out my back, barely missin' my spine." He ripped his shirt open and revealed the large scar. "Almost lost my life...but...I managed to come out alive."

"That's always good." Sango remarked, setting her bottle of rum down, making Jakotsu eye it like a hawk. "You want it? Have it." she said, rolling it towards him. He grabbed the bottle, uncorked it and held it out, towards the horizon.

"To..." He was about to make a proposal when he didn't even know one. "To--"

Sango cut in and raised her hand. "To freedom!" Jakotsu shrugged and took a sip of the rum, and then rolled it back to Sango.

"That's good. But I was gonna say 'Too sexy."

"You are _so _special."

"Ye got it."

* * *

how'd I do? Like it? Hate it? I accept flames. Luv you guys! PLEASE **_R&R!_**

-Ididntdoit07


	4. Treasure

hello there, my friends! OMG, I love you **silver starlight kitsune! **

**To my Reviewers:**

**reki-sama: **Bankotsu is with Jakotsu...but not that big of a relationship yaoi wise, sorry. Kagome will come later in the story, but I dont want to spoil anything.

**silver starlight kitsune: **you are so nice to me! I'll get to read some of your stories soon!

**Disclaimer: If you tell me I run like a girl, I'll just say this: "You could too if you'd run a little faster."my sister told me that, I couldnt bare not saying it! OKAY, REAL disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha. happy?**

* * *

Jakotsu took a long swig of the rum, finishing off the bottle. Sango just shook her head and laughed. "Yer a nut." She said, taking a drink.

"No...I'm not a nut...I'm a animal."

"_An _animal." Sango corrected him, making Jakotsu smirk at her...maybe she wasn't so bad after all...and she sort of reminded him of someone...himself.

"Y'know...out of all the wenches I've ever encountered...you're the one who I've like the most."

"Is that a good thing, or bad?" Sango said, pushing the cork back in the rum bottle. Jakotsu shrugged and then smiled at her.

"For you, it's good."

Sango chuckled, shaking her head. Then, Jakotsu spoke up again. "Sango...tell me about you."

She looked at him, who looked ready like he was in for a long story. "Well, I have a younger brother who just turned twelve...I, me-self am seventeen...wait a minute...how old are you...? You couldn't be older than thirty..."

Jakotsu smiled and begun to laugh gently. "M' nineteen."

Sango's eyes grew wide and she looked very ashamed as her cheeks flushed red. "Oh...sorry." Jakotsu laughed again and then tossed the empty bottle of rum off the ship into the water. He shrugged as if saying 'I forgive you.' Sango began her story again. "Well, I have a father too, but no mother...she died giving birth to my brother...but I never really did know her so it didn't hurt me too bad...an' then our father taught us to fight...but then he passed away only a year ago."

Jakotsu only stayed quiet for a minute until he realized something... "Hey, where is yer brother?"

"I don't know...you have any siblings?"

"I did."

"What do you mean you 'did'?" Sango asked, scooting closer to him. The other pirate took a minute until he finally spoke.

"I had a little brother and a mother before...my father was never there...I don't think I even saw him. Well, one day...pirates with a black ship ran into our town and raided all over. I tied to protect my mother and brother, but they were both killed in the fire. I managed to get out of our house...It was only four years ago too...when I was fifteen. That's when I got these three scars." He said, pointing to where he was shot.

"An' ever since I became a pirate, ignoring my father's wishes for me to become a sea man as me mother told me...an' then I met Bankotsu. An' we've been searchin' for that black ship too."

"Do you know what the pirates which raided your town were named?"

"They called themselves Naraku and Sesshomaru...I know for a fact that Sesshomaru is the Commodore's older brother."

"Some history, eh?"

"Yeah."

Bankotsu walked over to the two and sat in between them. "I take it ye two are now friends?" He asked, looking back and forth from them. Sango and Jakotsu stared at each other very strangely and then back to Bankotsu at the same time.

"I guess." Sango said, looking to Jakotsu who just looked surprised. He shrugged as if he agreed.

"Well, that's good." Bankotsu said, itching his stubbled cheek. Sango nodded in agreement and smiled. "I truly wonder where our crew is..."

* * *

"Renkotsu?" 

"What?"

"How long are we goin' ta wait?"

"For Captain and Jakotsu? If they don't get here in the next day, we're leaving them, Ginkotsu." The first mate turned to face his favorite pirate friend. Renkotsu wore a gruff feathered large hat and long pants, boots, a wrinkled shirt and a trench coat over that. He was the educated pirate of the Ring of Fire. Ginkotsu, on the other hand had a horrible accident when he was younger and parts of his body like an arm and legs had to be replaced with metal and wood.

"Yes, Renkotsu."

* * *

"Captain! Where are we goin'?" a little green man about the size of a midget ran up the steps of the ship to his comrade. A younger man stood at the wheel of the ship, letting his long black wavy hair blow in the wind and sea spray. It was tangled at the ends and some beads of red and purple were woven into his hair. He wore half of his hair tied in a dirty rotting bandana and another sash that looked the same was tied around his waist. 

The Captain looked back to the little man. "Jaken, you asked me that an hour ago...our course isn't changing."

Jaken sighed deeply and gave up. "But, what about the children and women in the port?" The captain set his crimson eyes on the small man and glared. Jaken scooted back a bit, until he came in impact with a leg. He suddenly looked up and saw the first mate, Sesshomaru.

"Kill the women...except one...take that bitch who gave me _this_!" He opened up his shirt to reveal a huge scar right on his heart. Jaken, hissed in sympathy and felt his own chest. Sesshomaru just stared at the deep scar.

"Naraku, are you speaking of Kikyo?" The silver haired pirate's face was pale and his golden eyes stood out against his skin. His blue crescent moon and red streaks on his face were tattooed along with some more red streaks on his arms. He wore a vest over his shirt and a large belt with a sash tied around his neck. He also had two swords sticking out of his belt loops.

Naraku turned around to face the bow again and sighed deeply. "That woman deserves to burn in hell."

Sesshomaru smirked and shook his head. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Bankotsu was nearing the end of telling a story to his two friends who sat on the deck, which were now considered his crew. "An' that's how I got this." He pointed to his tattoo on his arm in the black shape of two swords crossed and a pistol shooting through the gap. "I was so proud of it." 

"Cause yer name means barbarian?" Jakotsu asked, leaning forward to show off his tattoo in the shape of the serpent. "Mine's _so _much cooler."

Bankotsu smirked at his mate and then looked to Sango. "Let's see yours."

"Mine?"

"No, your cousin."

Sango smirked at the captain and rolled up her right sleeve. Above her pirate brand, a new greenish tattoo was shaped skull and rose laid by each other. "My name means 'coral' but I don't think that would have worked...how long have you two been pirates?"

"Fifteen." Jakotsu answered, and then looked to Bankotsu who raised his hand as he spoke.

"Nine. Me father was a pirate...but he and my crew were killed. I was the only survivor."

* * *

Inuyasha stood at the bow of his ship, looking to the horizon where the sun began to set against the water. "Miroku, we need to go faster." He announced to his crew. 

Miroku, the first mate, or commander nodded to his leader and then shouted to the rest of the crew the order. Inuyasha was becoming impatient and Miroku was very worried about his wife, Sango.

"Where are you, Sango?" He asked, scanning the water for any ships.

* * *

It was dark and the Sea Eagle was barely visible against the star filled sky. Sango leaned against the side of the ship, looking into the water. "Miroku..." She whispered his name, letting her words be taken away into the slight breeze. Sango shivered and shook her head, letting her hair fall out of a loose ponytail. 

The first mate now stood behind her quickly taking off a large trench coat which he also pilfered. "Why am I even thinking this...?" He muttered to himself, and then draped the coat over Sango's shoulders. She flinched and then turned to face Jakotsu, also leaning against the rail and looking into the ocean.

"Oh, um...thanks." She said, looking back to the sea. Jakotsu glared at her as he slightly shivered. Only under the coat he wore a simple light dirty and bloody shirt with a few holes in it. Sango saw no reaction from him except he looking back to the water.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked her, seeing a few silverfish swim by in the glow of the moon. Sango turned to him and then adjusted the coat on her shoulders, nodding.

"It is...makes me think of swimming jewelry for rich women."

"You mean treasure? Not all treasure is silver and gold, Sango...many things can be treasure..." He stopped to look back at the silverfish, "My treasure is Bankotsu."

"An' mine is Miroku."

* * *

how'd it go? I thought this chapter was the best of all of them...i know it's confusing, but I will have an idea for everything...

please R&R!

-Ididntdoit07


	5. Look Alike

well, I'm back...I just started school and it sucks...I know noone and I have major writers block...Yes! I have Kagome in this chapter!

**Thanks to my Reviewers: **

_**silver starlight kitsune: **sorry, no comedy in this chapter. :( . but there is some action. _

_**Cold Kikyo:** I updated! _

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha, but I wish I did.**

* * *

All lights in the Governor's house were on, and the brightest was on the top floor in the room of the Governor's granddaughte. She was said to be the most beautiful girl in the entire port. Her raven black hair went halfway down to her waist and was in a butterfly clip in the back. She wore a flowing white strapless gown that went to the floor. And her eyes...her dark chocolate eyes could charm a snake. Tonight was her night to show off her beauty to many men of the port, but none to fall for. Her name? Kagome.

She was just finished putting her matching butterfly earrings and turned to face the mirror. Kagome smiled at her reflection. "Oh, Inuyasha, I really wish that you could see me at this moment..."

There was suddenly a soft knock at the door and a calm voice. "Kagome, are you ready, dear?" It was her mother. The fifteen year old girl turned to the door and shouted to her mother.

"Yes, Mother!"

The door opened, and her mother stepped in. She wore a red evening gown and had her hair almost fluffed up. "Dear, you look gorgeous." Kagome loved it when her mother complimented her, it made her feel loved and comfortable. Seeing that she was so kind, many children around the port called her 'mother', but most called her: Ms. Higurashi. She opened a small box which she carried, and revealed a diamond and platinum necklace.

Kagome gasped at seeing how many diamonds had been placed in it. Her mother placed it around her neck. "This was my grandmother's... she passed it onto my mother, she passed it onto me, and I'm passing it onto you, Kagome."

"Thanks, Mother."

All of a sudden, a large thundering noise brought the two women to their senses. "What was that?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she neared her daughter's window, and looked. All she could see was the town flooded with fog, with occasional sparks of light reflecting on the fog.

"Fireworks?" Kagome suggested, looking out the window too. There they saw many men and women running around the town looking panicked.

"No..." Ms. Higurashi whispered hoarsely as she recognized the lighting... "Kagome, move!" Just in time, she pushed Kagome onto the floor as a dark object was almost thrust into the window and onto the floor.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, fixing her hair, looking to see what the object that shattered her window was. Then...she saw what it was...a smooth black heavy cannon ball. Ms. Higurashi jerked her daughter up to her feet, and suddenly took off running with Kagome behind her.

"Mother! What's wrong?" Kagome panted, running down the spiraled stairs. Ms. Higurashi stopped in her tracks and turned to face her daughter and looked Kagome in the eyes.

"The port is being attacked...most likely by pirates, Kagome...we need to get out of here."

"What about Souta and Grandpa?"

Ms. Higurashi turned her head to face the once beautiful ball room that was now in splinters... it was most likely breached by a cannon ball...or worse...a grenade. "It's too late for them." Then, she lead Kagome out of the front door. Suddenly, Kagome caught a glimpse of a young woman, only about two years older than her, half-way hidden under rubble.

"Mother...it's Ayame!" She exclaimed, breaking away from her mother's grasp, running to her friend.

A small movement from the woman made Kagome jump. "You're alive!" She was now bent over, trying to lift a chunk of concrete from the house off of the red-haired girl.

With help from her mother, Kagome got the rubble off of Ayame, and pulled her out, leaving a blood trail from where her legs had been almost crushed. "...Ka...gome?" Ayame asked, somewhat conscious as she looked up with her green eyes.

"Mother! Take her to the infirmary! It's only a few houses away! I think you can make it." Kagome said, lifting her amazingly light friend up in her arms and gently passing her to Ms. Higurashi.

"What about you?"

Kagome shook her head and looked back to the rubble. "I'm going to see if there are any more survivors."

"Be careful, Kagome." With that, Ms. Higurashi trotted off towards the town.

* * *

Kagome watched as her mother make it safely behind the next home and then went back to searching the rubble for more survivors. "There has to be more..." She muttered as she looked even more, moving concrete and some wood out of a pile.

"I don't think so, little girly." A harsh, scratchy masculine voice said, making Kagome jump.

Suddenly, she found a dirty hand cupping itself over her mouth. She tried to scream, but no avail. A dirty pirate with black wavy hair laid his head in the crook of her neck, making the girl shudder. "What's the matter, little girl? Scared of a man like me?"

And then, he turned her around, so she could look him straight in his eyes...his bloody crimson eyes. Her eyes grew wide as he backed away from her, grabbing the middle of his chest. "YOU...!"

"What do you want from me?" Kagome asked, backing away from him, slowly, trying not to make him notice her steps. The pirate ripped open his shirt revealing the scar right over his beating heart.

"How could you not remember, Kikyo?"

"My name is Kagome!"

"Yeah, whatever!" In an instant, Kagome realized that she was once again in his hands. Strangely, he had moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest, breathing into her neck. "Well, I guess it's a nice time for introductions then seeing that you're never going to see this place again... You're...Kagome...?"

There was no reply.

"Well then, Kagome... you might as well get used to saying my name...so, I'll tell you...m' name means 'hell.'"

Kagome shivered as she mentally figured out his name. "Naraku." She said.

* * *

Ms. Higurashi sighed in relief as she finally made it to the infirmary. "There it is, Ayame." She looked down to the wounded woman in her arms that looked up to her sadly.

"Kouga...was in there...I danced...with him." Ayame managed to say, looking up to the once beautiful mansion. The older woman looked up to her broken home.

"I'm sure he's alright, Ayame."

* * *

i promise you guys there will be some humor next chapter...oh, god...this is going to be hard, but I'll make it through. Please R&R!

-Ididntdoit07


	6. Broken

**Chapter 6 of Anchors Away!**

wow. cheesy title, eh? sorry for the late update, writers block sucks and so does my life...so...yeah. here it is, and I'm bored and stuff...yeah. this chapter is a little long, and might have some strong drama in it, so get ready. and because I put this in script format at school in my notebooks, I read it to my friend, Hiei098 for approval with accents, and now I'm startin' ta get an accent... I talked to my teacher today and used a lot of slang and he was just like: what the hell...? this story is really takin' a big effect on me. (...is that grammer right?)

_disclaimer: dont own inuyasha, even if i paid all my money for it...but...i do own someone else...and you'll probably figure who it is at the end of the chapter.--_

--and i might put a drawing of this person on deviantart, but not yet cause the scanner at my house isn't working and i need to uptate my subscription there...so...yeah. i'll alert ya guys when I have it! and today I also drew a picture of this person in my math notebook... I got a 74 for an average in math! thats a C! yay! (hey...it's an improvement.)

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for Reviews: **

**Cold Kikyo: **Thanks, glad you think so. I actually think its starting to get pretty bad so far as my bad writers block and writing another story...eh... (did that make sense?) but, it might get better...ever since I watched Sahara and Junior, I've beem starting to get some ideas...(not THOSE types of ideas!) this isn't one of my..."_special_" fictions...thank god.

**bishieboy69: **thanks for loving it! um... those last two numbers in your penname are creepy. i just figured out what's special about them...eeeeeeww.

**reki-sama: **okay, pairing is: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku, and a bit of Kikyo/Naraku and a pie slice of Bankotsu/Jakotsu. nothing really out of the ordinary...I like pie...

**SesshouMaru-sama's Rin: **I'm trying to make it different than the movie, I dont want itto be too predictable. I'm not like that...anymore.

**silver starlight kitsune: **may not be that much humor in here, but I'm tryin! kinda hard to think of humorous things this week...

* * *

"Supplies: more guns...check, more bandanges...check, another sword for the wench...che-- OW!" Jakotsu whined as the younger woman had just punched him in the arm, where another bruise already began to grow over his tanned skin. Sango glared playfully at her friend, and stuck her tongue out. 

Bankotsu came up behind the two pirates and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Children, children. Play nice." He cooed, like a mother which he had just passed by in the busy streets of the market. Jakotsu rolled his eyes and Sango just smirked.

"Really, Bankotsu. We're gettin' along jus' like brother and sister...with a exception of that we're not related." The taller man stated, slinging his arm around Bankotsu, joining the tangle of arms.

Bankotsu was silent for about a few minutes as they passed by some children playing with little wooden toys on the dirt road. Then, he spoke up, staring at the dark green bandana which was woven around his first mate's forhead and tied in the back, along with beads. He swore it was yellow yesterday.

"Jakotsu, everytime I see ya...ya have a new bandana, 'r hat. But, each time, ya have a diff'rent personality. Who ya now? Ya look annoyed by somethin' or someone."

"Yeah, you."

Bankotsu looked sadly up at his friend, whose frown turned upside down. "'M just kiddin', 'm jus' a bit...tired."

Sango broke into the conversation, deciding to wake her friend up. "Oh, an' I thought you were just bitching again."

"Hey..." Jakotsu warned with a growl, releasing his arms from the two. Sango winked at him slyly and then blew a kiss...right to Bankotsu. "Hey, don't you dare!"

Sango yelped as the taller pirate took a strike at her, and she jerked to the right, away from his flying fist.

KONG!

The large aluminum pole that supplied the light for the streets vibrated from the force which had just crashed into it. Jakotsu had aimed for Sango's face, but she moved quickly out of the way, and he had struck the pole. He now stood hunched over, holding his fists. "Ah...!" His voice was higher than usual as he shreiked from the pain. "Pinky's broke now."

Sango and Bankotsu stared down at their friend and laughed. "Jakotsu, you deserved it!" Sango shook her head, grinning widely. He glared up at the two who just loved to tug at his last thread.

One child, who was playing in dirt in the middle of the dirt road, heard the pirate's name called, and his head shot up. The dark haired child turned to his right where he saw three older people: They all wore dark, rotting clothing, and had swords: Pirates? The shortest one had a long, black braid that lead all the way down to his waist, and there was a woman too.

Her dark brown hair was pulled back by a thin piece of fabric and she had the softest brown eyes the boy had ever seen. She wore a vest all the way down to her ankles and had two swords tucked away in her large, thick belt. She was hunched over another figure, which seemed very angry.

The child's dark orbs widened as he recognized the third pirate. _No...it couldn't be! He was killed in the fire along with all the other villagers in town...right?_The boy thought, looking at the suspicious one.

Then, Jakotsu found a strong gaze upon him and looked to his left where he saw a kid in fading, tannish, overalls and a ripped off white button down shirt that looked worse than the one the pirate wore. The kid's black, dirty hair stuck out from every end in his head, making Jakotsu think. _Whoa... that kid even makes Renkotsu look good! _

"Y...your name is Jakotsu?" The child asked, pointing to the pirate. His voice was soft, and shaking. He hadn't spoke since his mother had died, and it was a little strange to take his first words again, and of course he was timid. Jakotsu raised an eyebrow, but nodded as he also pushed himself up from the dirt street.

"Yeah, whose askin'?"

"Jakotsu, be nice to the little kid. Can ya not see that he's poor?" Sango asked, stepping out infront of her pirate friends. She leaned down infront of the kid, smiling at the dirty face. "Dont mind him, or Bankotsu. They're big meanies... They just don' really see how cute you are."

"Keh." Jakotsu turned away from the boy, facing Bankotsu.

"Now...would you mind tellin' me what your name is?" Sango asked politely, brushing a smudge of dark ink away from the younger boy's right cheek. Over the past few seconds, her personality had gone from playful, to cunning, and then to motherhood. He looked shyly at the older woman and then almost whispered his name.

"It's Brandi."

_That name... _Jakotsu narrowed his black lined eyes, and turned around back to face the child and Sango.

"Well, that's a cute name for someone like you...How old are you?"

The boy presented both of his scabbed, blistered hands and held up nine fingers, with an exception of his right thumb which was tucked away next to his index. Suddenly, the child backed away from the looming figure of the man he had questioned minutes ago. He recognized the man's face...but, nothing but that.

"B..." the boy began, and looked past Sango and to the pirate. "brother...?" The woman and Bankotsu looked to their friend...he was speechless. Brandi could see that this man did look different, and he smelled of alcohol and sweat. He had a growing stubble upon his cheeks, chin, and some patches of it over the top of his lip, and below his nose. His eyes had a black tink above them, probably tattooed when he was a bit younger; The color was almost fading. The boy then saw the pirate brand hiding behind the ruffled sleeve upon the tanned skin of the man's right arm. _He's a pirate. _But there was one thing which Brandi recognized... it was the man's eyes.

"What did you call me...?" Jakotsu's voice was softer now, and his grammar was was more accurate than before. The little boy took a step forward.

"Brother?"

"N...no...I've never seen you before! I...!"

"Brother! Jakotsu, it is you, isn't it?" The boy ran forward and grabbed the pirate around the waist, burying his face in the man's stomach. "It's me...Brandi!" Jakotsu stared down at the boy in question and disbelief. Sango quickly stood up, ready to take action on the pirate if he were to do anything to hurt the boy. She knew he was uncomfortable. Evena blind man could see it!

"B-Brandi..." Jakotsu recognized the name...but from where?

"Brandi!" The boy repeated his name, and tightened his grasp around the pirate's waist. "Jakotsu! Remember you and me playing by the sea on the beach? Remember Uncle Ronin, how he used to tell stories about pirates before we went to bed? Remember the stories about the Ring of Fire and Mommy telling Uncle to stop telling us them? Remember what he said to us?"

"Uncle...Ronin...?"

The boy cried. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, Jakotsu!"

It just hit him like a cannonball sent at full blast from an enemy ship. "It is you, isn't it, Brother?" Tears streamed down the boy's dirty face, collecting some of the tint from his skin. He looked up to the pirate's soft expression. If Brandi knew what his reflection looked like, he would of guessed Jakotsu had the same expression.

"B...Brandi, I'm..."

Suddenly, his legs buckled under his body and he fell on his knees to the dirt ground. Bankotsu and Sango watched silently as they saw thier companion wrap his arms around the younger boy and embrace the nine year old. "I'm so sorry, Brandi! I-I didn't mean to run off like that, I just wanted t-to help protect you an-and Mother!" It was the first time he had ever confessed to anyone and he cried. As a child, he had always tricked his younger brother, he wouldn't believe any of the stories his uncle used to tell them...and he was always perfect at hiding his feelings from anyone, no matter how hard anything could be. He would show no fear; He would show no pain; He was one of those people which were always on the positive side of the street, encouraging everything and always enthusiastic. Buthewas different this time... He had broken.

* * *

sad, isnt it? please tell me how you thought it was! pleas R&R!

-Ididntdoit07


	7. Decisions

**Anchors Away! Chapter 7**

Wow, its been a freakin long time. Hehe. Dont mind the bold stuff, its like to begin and end the story and stuff. Yeah. I'm bored. I really needed so update, so here you go people.

_disclaimer: I dont own anyone except Brandi._

* * *

**Kagome kicked and screamed as the Captain of the Phantom of the Sea was dragging her around the port, back to his ship. "What are you going to do with me?" She demanded, struggling about in his arms. Naraku didn't answer her, he just had that icy stare ahead of him. Kagome followed his gaze and saw the grey and rotting ship in the middle of the port.**

**Then, she looked around the grounds and saw many of the port's men lying on the ground, dead. "Fools...have it physically but not mentally. A man with strength but no wits is useless." Naraku finally said and then Kagome was dropped into something hard and wooden.**

**Her hands and ankles were now bound and she whipped her head around, realizing that she was in a small dinghy. "Are you going to kill me? Use me as bait? What?" She demanded the Captain. Naraku just smiled and stroked her cheek with his dirty and rotting hands.**

**"I'm not sure yet."**

* * *

Night fell down so quickly that the last ship barely made it out of the port. The beach was a dark blue and the blackish colored water was still as the surface of a window. The fog clouded around a blueish full moon that rose high in the sky. The Sea Eagle, which was tied to the last dock in the port, was only occupied by two at the moment as they stared down at their third member on the beach. 

Sango looked to Bankotsu as he stared down at his second mate. "It's heart-breaking, idn'it?" She asked him, gaining back his lost attention.

"What is?" He asked, looking up from the ground. Sango snorted as if it were completely obvious.

"I mean findin'yer younger brother. Jakotsu thoughe' wasdead for almost four years, an' then...Brandi appeared right athis feet." Sango motioned to the two brothers out on the blue tinted beach. _At least his brother is still... _She thought to herself. Bankotsu looked to her with a sad smile.

"What's eatin' you?" He asked.

"N-nothing...it's just a bit...chilly..." She immediately said.

Bankotsu eyed her strangely, but shrugged it off. "'M just dreading for 'im." He stated, staring at his best friend. "Brandi can't come with us, he's gonna get killed if he does. It's either that, er...," The Captain became quiet and exhaled deeply. "It's either that er Jakotsu's gonna stay with 'im..." He became silent for a moment as he thought about it. _I would never get to see Jakotsu again. _The captain realised that there was still a chance. "Well, it's whatver he decides."

Bankotsu said roughly, hiding his emotions. Sango sensed the hurt in Bankotsu's voice and moved forward, bringing him into a soft hug. "Whatever he choses will be the best. Jakotsu ain't the smartest one in this bunch, but he knows what to do."

"I know, but... Brandi needs 'im. The little brat's an orphan an' e's been livin' on the street for ages. Either way, he can't leave 'im."

"Bankotsu, just listen to me." Sango said, pulling away. "Earlier I heard him talking about a woman which his mother knew. She could take care of Brandi. But, we don't know a thing yet, so stop making assumptions."

"I know, but..."

"NO. No more 'buts' or 'ifs' or whatver you want to call them!" She scolded him, backing the Captain against the side of the ship. His feet scooted backward until he couldn't as the dock ended. "You can't interfere with everything that's runnin' your friend's life." She stated, pushing her hand against his shoulder as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Listen--" She began again, looking to the beach. "I know you and Jakotsu are more than friends, maybe even lovers..." She trailed off, embarrassed that she had actually said that. Bankotsu's eyes widened as his face turned a bright red color. "But, let him choose. It ain't always about you."

Bankotsu nodded. "We dont know a thing, they're still talking..." Sango turned and walked back to the Sea Eagle. Bankotsu watched her drag up the ramp and onto the deck. He sighed and looked to the beach.

* * *

"That's no fair, you've been practicing!" Brandi stomped his foot on the damp sand as he and his older brother skipped oyster shells into the bay. Jakotsu turned and stared at the little boy and held his arms out 'as if'. 

"Brandi. Ye've lived on this islan' fer years. Ye've had a lot of time ta practice. I've barely touched land since."

"You're a pirate then?" Brandi asked, tilting his head to the side as if trying to see something different in his older sibling. "Mother didn't like pirates... she said they were a bad influence. She might not've told you, but she said she chased Dad out of our house because he was one." He stated, placing his hands on his hips in a girly fashion.

"He was a pirate?"

"Mmm-hmm. And if you're a pirate you'll be sinning against her, and you will be hung at the gallows." Brandi looked up at Jakotsu with eyes glittering tears. "I don't want you to die like Mother and Dad." Jakotsu looked down at the figure that was about two feet shorter than himself and exhaled shakily. He kneeled down to Brandi's eye level, some what smiling. He didn't want to lie to his brother, but he didn't want Brandi to think he was a brigand.

"N-no, Brandi. M' not a... pirate."

"You're not?"

Jakotsu laughed nervously. "No. Of course not. M' just a little... famous." Brandi reached up in embarrassment, wiping away a tear. "I sail the commodore's ships fer money with Bankotsu an' Sango."

"Jakotsu. You're talking like a pirate."

"Oh. M' sorry." He stared at his younger brother, that was surprisingly glaring at him. Jakotsu backed up in offense at Brandi. "Okay. _I am sorry._ Fine. N' more of this–." Jakotsu sighed before continuing again. "NO more of this pirate talk. For you, alright?" Brandi nodded, but then still noticed a kink in the older one's speech.

"Drop the British accent. We were born in Bermuda."

Jakotsu raised his hands in offense again as he backed up, but lost his balance squatting and fell back onto the beach on his arse. "Yes, sir." He said normally rolling his eyes. _I guess he wants the old Jakotsu back... _The pirate sighed deeply. "I can't bring you with me, Brandi."

"What? Why not?" Brandi's voice squeaked as he jumped on top of his older brother. Jakotsu fell back fully onto the beach, landing with a small 'oof.'

"Because yer still young. You cant sail yet."

"I'm older than you were when you first sailed with Uncle!"

"That was different... ugh. Get off of me." Jakotsu groaned as he leaned up, pushing Brandi off of his torso. Brandi was pushed back onto the sand just like Jakotsu and he rubbed his side where something hard was embedded in it for the seconds he was on top his older brother. Brandi looked to maybe where the thing had hurt him, and found the possible source. He stared at the long, hilt of an odd sword that was once white, but now a tan color from the many uses.

"Is that a sword?" Brandi asked, not taking his eyes off of it. Jakotsu looked to the hilt and bit his bottom lip. Sighing yet again, he nodded. "What do you use it for?" Sighing seemed to be in Jakotsu's main language at the moment as his lies caught up to him.

"Um...self defense."

Brandi shook his head in a knowing nod. "But..." But. There had to be a but in there. "Have you killed anyone?" Jakotsu blinked nervously and his heart beat quicker as all the memories of killing people came back to him. The hangman, a few guards, a few other pirates, a lot of good looking men.

_Damn. _Jakotsu thought. _I cant keep lying, they're all gonna catch up to me sooner or later. _"Well, I have killed," He saw Brandi look upset again. _Aw, crap. He's crying again. _"Only about a few people. Maybe three. But it's only because of a life or death situation. In self defense."

Brandi kept staring at the sword as he nodded again. "Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"The sword."

"Jakotsutou?" Jakotsu asked, standing up as did his younger brother. He reached over to his large belt and slipped the sword and the sheath out. "It's a pain to carry around, but I love it." Slowly, he slid the steel sword out presenting it to his brother. Brandi's eyes grew wide as he stared at it. The moonlight shone on the long blade perfectly; no scratches or dent marks were seen on the surface. It was beautiful.

"Wow..." Was the only word that could escape Brandi's lips at the moment as he was handed the large sword. His fingers gripped the handle strongly as he looked up it. "It's..." He couldn't finish his sentence

"Just don't swing your arm or flick your wrist..."

"Why?"

"Why?" Jakotsu repeated, taking up his sword once again. "You want to see why?" Brandi nodded anxiously. "Well...you can't."

"Why?"

"'Why?' Is that the only word in your language?" The pirate asked, slipping his sword back into its scaly sheath. Brandi shrugged. "It's just dangerous, okay?" The pirate's younger brother nodded.

"But...what are we going to do?" The young boy asked, following Jakotsu as he walked down the beach. Jakotsu put at arm around his younger brother.

"You know that woman that lived next to us and who always made us a good meal when mom went to to town?" Brandi nodded. "I've arranged for you to stay with her until I get back from this little quest thing Bankotsu and I are doing."

"WHAT? She's a bitch! You cant leave me with her!" Brandi pushed his brother away."I can take care of myself, I'm old enough!"

"Brandi..." Jakotsu warned.

"No! I haven't seen you for years andyou're repaying me with this?"

"I'm doing this FOR you and me."

"You mean just for you! You've always though I was annoying and you just want me as far away as possible! I should've stayed dead in your memory, you idiot!" Brandi was one to over react at things, and he was good at it. The child stomped, and swung his leg at Jakotsu, managing to kick him in the leg. "I hate you!" He screamed and ran off in the opposite direction down the beach. Jakotsu hunched over, holding his bruised leg.

"Dammit, Brandi..." He muttered, watching as his brother disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Bankotsu pulled tightly on the Sea Eagle's sails, releasing them into the air as he looked over to Jakotsu who helped him. "Aren't you supposed to be sayin' bye to yer brother?" Jakotsu shrugged.**

**"I can't find 'im."**

**Bankotsu gave his best friend a sad smile and patted his back. "Are you sure about leavin' with us? You could stay with 'im, I...I don't really mind..." The Captain of the Ring of Fire trailed off. Jakotsu saw his best friend's saddened look. The Captain shared his expression with his friend as Jakotsu placed a hand on his shoulder.**

**"'M stayin with you."**

* * *

Dang, okay. This is kinda short. Oh well. Please R&R!

-Ididntdoit07


	8. Captains

**Anchors Away!**

Wow, its been a long time. Hopefully none of you have forgotten and such great timing for a pirate fiction...Still havent seen Pirates 2, argh! Wow, that was a horrible un-intended pun. Okay, on with the story, I have five minutes.

**Disclaimer: I only own two of the characters, Brandi and this drunken dude at the end. **

* * *

"Sango, Jakotsu, is everything on the ship?" Bankotsu checked off as they were ready to leave the town. Both pirates nodded back towards their captain. "Okay, is there anything else you need to do or get before we set sail?" He wondered.

"Mmm... Lets get a crate of rum to bring to the Ring." Jakotsu suggested, pointing off into the taverns. Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever..." he muttered.

Sango playfully punched Jakotsu in the shoulder, chuckling. "Nice one, Jakotsu." She said. He looked at her strangely.

"What? Rum is a very good drink."

Sango laughed at him again. "What? I'm telling the truth!"

Bankotsu eyed them strangely from the street. "Are you ladies coming or not?" The two then noticed he was about forty feet in front of them. The friends shrugged at each other and caught up with their captain. As soon as they got to Bankotsu, Jakotsu whacked him over the head.

"I'm no woman!"

Sango stood behind the little act laughing as the two engaged in a playful fist fight.

* * *

"So, are you happy that you have yer rum?"

"Very."

Sango and Bankotsu smirked at their companion. Sango snatched a bottle of rum from a drunk pedestrian and took a long chug from it. "Yeah...what is the world without rum?" She asked both boys. Bankotsu looked around to see everyone was partying with rum flying everywhere.

"Boring." The Captain answered.

"Exactly." Sango said, tossing the empty bottle on the ground. "So, where we goin' now?" She asked. Bankotsu shrugged back towards her.

"I dunno... sail a few days, n' meet up with m' crew."

"How do they know where to meet you?" She wondered. Jakotsu came up behind her, trying to get the woman to carry the heavy crate. Sango eyed him as he elbowed her. She shook her head. "No way, you bought it."

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine. They meet us up at Isla Ryndo. Whenever we get separated, we wait there for a few days."

Bankotsu cut in. "I just hope they're still there. Renkotsu doesn't have much uva' patience...He'd rather help er' cook."

"So, nothing exciting?" Sango wondered. Both pirates shrugged, but Bankotsu kept talking.

"Well, I did hear from some town folk that The Phantom of the Sea raided the governor's port and abducted his granddaughter holding her as hostage for the capture of the Captain's long lost love."

"...That's a long sentence..." Jakotsu stated.

An older man, nearing his seventies, over head the conversation about the Phantom. He grabbed his cane and wobbled over to the three pirates. "Naraku, eh?" He asked, loud enough for them to hear. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Sango turned towards the old man that walked towards them.

"What...?"

"The Captain of the Phantom is not what you think of, kids. He's feared by all...he raids ports...even kills the women and the children!" The old man stated, earning a snicker and a laugh from the tallest pirate. Jakotsu leaned over and placed the crate of rum on the ground.

"Like we haven't already heard that before." Jakotsu giggled, but Bankotsu elbowed him in the stomach. "Hehe...ow." The old man glared up at the three and continued his story.

"E's got hair longer than eternity and as black as death. No man has stepped in front of him and lived to tell about it, mate. Bullets cant get past him. Swords, even the best folded steel in the port, cant touch him. They shatter like glass if you slash one at 'im. With a sword he is unstoppable. Its said he's driven by the rage of his lover. She was a healer, he was a wreckless drunk, pirate that just sailed for fun..."

Sango sighed dreamily. "He was so good back then. But, love drove him mad. He would do anything for her, as long as she loved him. He asked her to marry him, and the poor soul... She declined and said he was out of his league with his love. The Captain was so angry and heart broken, he took his rage out on her town and killed merciless. She cornered him in an alley and tried to rip out his heart with her dagger. Spectators said there was blood everywhere and he was lying in a dark pool of his own. His heart stopped."

Interested like children in story time, the three pirates sat down.

"And after that matter, she grabbed his pistol and stole a horse drawn carriage. She drove it away from town and stood over a cliff. She took that pistol and fired one right into her heart, and she fell to the depths of the sea...But _Naraku _wasn't dead. When she killed herself, a pulse ran through his body and her maid's scream woke his body. He was in a coma for about seven months, and when he woke, he demanded where she was. He still believes she lives, and whenever he kills, he shouts: This is for you, Kikyo!" The memories of that day ran through the old man's eyes. "His destine is to kill her...but, I saw im'... a psychopath is he. 'Lacks sense of right and wrong. Poor bastard...

"But, when I saw him, he was sobbing angrily over the body of a child he had slit throat to. E' caught me watching and I lost me leg." He stated, revealing the wooden steak and boot. There was a silence as all three stared at the rotting wood. Nervous, the man took his leg back and flipped out his pocket watch. He stared at it. "Oh, best be goin'. Me wife is makin' smoked pork tonight. Y'know how women get when you're a bit late..."

The pirates stood. "I got lotsa stories. Come back sometime, I might tell you somethin' else worth while, eh?" The old man laughed and limped away.

"Okaaaaayyyyy...that was kinda creepy..." Jakotsu said, earning a nod from his friends.

The woman grabbed his arm. "Hey, what happened to your accent?" Sango noticed his change in speech.

"Brandi told me drop it."

"It was sexy." Both Sango and Bankotsu said at the same time. Then, they stopped and stared at each other strangely.

"Yeah, I know." Jakotsu pretended to sniff.

* * *

The other pirates had spotted the Eagle before the temporary stay at the cove had expired. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Sango left the Eagle in an island of caves and mountains, hidden as they went back to the Ring of Fire. Of course, like always, Renkotsu yelled at his minor Captain. "We had to wait two extra days without food! Without water! Ye could've killed us all for waitin' so long!"

Bankotsu snatched his hat away from Renkotsu. "Alright, Renkotsu. Next time I'll let you do whatever you want, but remember its not impossible for me to lodge a bullet in your head." He smiled, and walked away. Renkotsu sent glares at his Captain, and heard laughter from behind him.

The older pirate quickly turned around, and punched his annoying companion in the stomach. "Fuck off, Jakotsu."

Through the pain of the punch, Jakotsu continued to laugh. Renkotsu glared at the other pirate. "If anyone asks, I'm in the kitchen." He stomped off, and down into the hull.

"Sounds like Jakotsu's back to normal." Bankotsu commented.

Sango looked around the deck of the Ring of Fire. "So this is what its like to be on a real pirate ship." She said to herself, noticing one of the pirates picking his nose, another scratching his but, and another picking leeches off of his foot. Bankotsu smirked back at her, almost laughing. "I think I'll get used to it..."

"You haven't seen anything yet..." he commented, looking around too. "To tell ya the truth, I've kinda missed this place cause there's everyone to entertain you." Bankotsu noticed that his best friend had already run off to help pull a heavy net onto the ship. "Well, I guess I'm going to be your tour guide today."

Sango smiled. "I don't mind." He smiled back at her and grabbed her forearm to make sure she didn't wander.

"Well...lets get started." Bankotsu said, pulling her along with him around the ship's deck. He pointed to the boxes stacked near the railing. "That's where every man's dream drink is. Four different kinds of rum are in those crates. We only open em' when there's a party goin' around." Sango nodded.

He pulled her around more, then stopped, pointing down. "See that stain?"

"Yeah?"

Bankotsu laughed at the red spot. "It's my father's. E' blew a hole in mouth and that's where he lay." She noticed how casual he acted about it as if his father was just like a pupil in a crowd. "Damn asshole." He pointed at it.

"I-I don't mean to be nosy, but do you have any idea why?"

"No. Nobody knows why he killed himself. All I know is that he faced off with Naraku's first mate, Sesshomaru and fled. My conclusion is that he was a bloody coward."

"I'm really sorry..." She muttered.

"Its fine! Really!" he started lie, and wave his hands in front of her face. "I never liked me father, so its good!"

Sango stared up at him. _Guess everyone has a story here. _

Suddenly, the sound of water crashing onto the deck and the sounds of the crew brought the two's attention to the stern. They ran to the commotion and saw that the net had pulled in an eight foot long bull shark. It flopped around the deck as angry as a bitch having her pups taken away.

Each of the crew members were about ten feet away from it as it tore up the net. Sango and Bankotsu walked up to Jakotsu. "He looks pissed." was the only thing that the taller pirate said. Then, a stupid pirate, almost obese, jumped in the middle of the circle and tackled the slippery thing.

The shark twisted and turned angrily. Everyone on the deck flinched as a gun shot was heard and a pirate with a bandana around his bald head staggered up to the sight. He carried a long pistol and shot at the beast.

Jakotsu smirked. "Renkotsu returns."

The fat one holding the shark jumped up and away from the bullets. "Jesus, Renkotsu!" He yelled at the one with the gun.

Renkotsu walked up to the shark and fired his gun nine times into the beast's head. He laughed down at the shark as it stopped moving. A crater of blood pooled in its head and onto the deck. "I hope you clean that up, Renkotsu." Bankotsu said.

The bald pirate mumbled to himself and pulled a hook out of his belt. He kneeled down and jabbed the hook through its jaws, dragging it away. Bankotsu looked over and saw that Sango and Jakotsu were giggling.

Before Renkotsu disappeared below the deck, he shouted. "KYOKOTSU! I got dinner for ya! Looks like we're not gonna have chicken tonight!"

The entire crew groaned, but Sango was still laughing. "That is just wrong!" She exclaimed. Then she noticed something. "Whats wrong with 'im cookin'?"

"E' only thinks es' good." Another pirate came up from behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The pirate had shoulder length, shaggy, brown hair and hazel eyes. Unlike the other pirates who mostly wore worn colors, he had a blue shirt and new boots.

"Sango, meet Suikotsu. Half pirate, half doctor." Bankotsu introduced the two. The woman stared at Suikotsu confused.

"What do you mean by half?"

Jakotsu sighed. "He's a schizo."

Suikotsu did not exactly like being called a schizophrenic and growled at the younger pirate, who immediately defended himself with his arms. "Whoa. Bad Suikotsu. Baaaad."

Sango quietly giggled to herself. _These aren't pirates...they're clowns... _

The three had noticed that the Captain had disappeared from the conversation. Suikotsu stopped growling, and Jakotsu stopped cowering. They found him at the bow of the ship, looking out to the horizon as if he had spot something. The tallest pirate shrugged, leaving Sango, Jakotsu, and the Captain.

"Bankotsu?" Jakotsu came up, tapping Bankotsu's shoulder. The Captain handed his friend a small telescope.

"Look out north east from right here." He stepped away, letting Jakotsu see what he had found. Sango stared in also. Both gasped.

"Bankotsu...that's it..." Jakotsu couldn't continue, he handed the object back to Bankotsu. The Captain nodded.

"Yeah... it is." He placed the telescope back into his front pocket, and gripped the wheel of the ship hard. "You and Sango go tell the rest. Get the resting up. Pull up the anchor, alert the gunmen, ready the cannons, and release the sails. These ain't our normal pirates, mate."

* * *

(sigh) FINALLY tying everything up and going into a cliffhanger like in POTC 2. Hehe. I have to see that movie, like, so bad. Yeah. If you're extremely bored while you wait for me to update again, go to my profile and click on my youtube link if you wanna watch some videos featuring hard rock, punk, pop, electronic, and soundtrack AMVs.

-Ididntdoit07 :D


End file.
